militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
93d Air-Ground Operations Wing
The 93d Air Ground Operations Wing (93d AGOW) is a United States Air Force unit assigned to Air Combat Command, Ninth Air Force. It is stationed as a tenant unit at Moody AFB, Georgia. The 93d AGOW provides highly trained ground combat forces capable of integrating air and space power into the ground scheme of fire and maneuver. The wing also conducts offensive and defensive ground combat operations worldwide to protect expeditionary aerospace forces anywhere, anytime. The 93d AGOW provides the joint force commander airborne, air-mobile, air-land and over-land insertion capability, and remains the joint expert on integration of air power and combat weather support to ground forces. Its 93d Operations Group is a successor organization to the World War II 93d Bombardment Group. It was the first VIII Bomber Command B-24 Liberator heavy bombardment group to carry out strategic bombardment operations against targets in Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany from RAF Alconbury, England on 9 October 1942. Active for over 60 years, the 93d Bombardment Wing was a component organization of Strategic Air Command's deterrent force during the Cold War, as a strategic bombardment wing. The current 93d Air Ground Operations Wing Commander is Colonel Samuel P. Milam and the current Command Chief Master Sergeant is Chief Master Sergeant Michael J. Goetz. Overview A non-flying wing, the 93d AGOW consolidates and provides a new level of support to battlefield Airmen from the 3d Air Support Operations Group (3d ASOG) at Fort Hood, Texas (supporting III Corps), 18th Air Support Operations Group (18th ASOG) at Pope Field, North Carolina (supporting XVIII Airborne Corps), and the specialized force protection capabilities of the 820th Base Defense Group (820th BDG) at Moody AFB, Georgia. The 820th BDG is a Force Protection unit composed of 12 Air Force Specialty Codes with an airborne capability, who, at a moment's notice, can provide worldwide deployable, "first-in", fully integrated, multidisciplined capabilities. History : For additional history and lineage, see 93d Operations Group Lineage * Established as 93d Bombardment Wing, Very Heavy, on 28 July 1947 : Organized on 15 August 1947 : Redesignated: 93d Bombardment Wing, Medium, on 12 July 1948 : Redesignated: 93d Bombardment Wing, Heavy, on 1 February 1955 : Redesignated: 93d Wing on 1 September 1991 : Redesignated: 93d Bomb Wing on 1 June 1992 : Inactivated on 30 September 1995 * Redesignated 93d Air Control Wing on 15 January 1996 : Activated on 29 January 1996 : Inactivated on 1 October 2002 * Redesignated 93d Air Ground Operations Wing on 11 December 2007 : Activated on 25 January 2008. Assignments * Fifteenth Air Force, 15 August 1947 : Attached to 7th Air Division, 6 December 1951 – 6 March 1952 * 47 Air (later, 47 Strategic Aerospace; 47 Air) Division, 1 July 1959 * Second Air Force, 30 June 1971 * Fifteenth Air Force, 15 February 1973 * 14th Air Division, 1 October 1976 * 12th Air Division, 1 October 1985 * Fifteenth Air Force, 15 July 1988 * Twelfth Air Force, 1 June 1992 – 30 September 1995 * Ninth Air Force, 29 January 1996 – 1 October 2002; since 25 January 2008 Components Groups *1st Air Support Operations Group (Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington): January 2008 – present *3d Air Support Operations Group (Fort Hood, Texas): January 2008 – present *18th Air Support Operations Group (Pope Field, North Carolina): January 2008 – present *93d Bombardment Group (later, 93d Operations Group): 15 August 1947 – 16 June 1952; 1 September 1991 – 31 October 1994; 29 January 1996 – 1 October 2002. *820th Base Defense Group (Moody AFB, Georgia): January 2008 – present Squadrons *90th Air Refueling Squadron: 18 January 1954 – 5 August 1955 (detached c. 3 April – 18 May 1954 and 1 April – 16 July 1955). *93d Air Refueling Squadron: attached 15 July 1950 – 30 January 1951; attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 1 September 1991 (detached c. 1 April – 15 May 1954; 29 June – 14 August 1954; 19 January – c. 15 March 1955; 18 June – c. 3 July 1955; 2 November 1955 – 5 January 1956; and 27 September – c. 24 December 1956). *328th Bombardment Squadron attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 1 September 1991. *329th Bombardment Squadron (later, 329th Strategic Bombardment Training; 329th Combat Crew Training): attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 30 September 1971; 1 July 1986 – 1 September 1991. *330th Bombardment Squadron (later, 330th Combat Flight Instructor): attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 15 September 1963; 24 August 1988 – 1 September 1991. *340th Air Refueling Squadron: attached 20 October 1952 – 18 January 1954. *341st Air Refueling Squadron: attached 11 June 1954 – 15 August 1955. *924th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 July 1959 – 1 September 1991. *4017th Combat Crew Training Squadron 1955–1956. Bases assigned * Merced Army Airfield (Later Castle AFB), California, 15 August 1947 – 30 September 1995 * Robins AFB, Georgia, 29 January 1996 – 1 October 2002 * Moody AFB, Georgia, 29 January 2008 – present Weapons systems *B-50 (1947–1954) *KC-97 (1953–1957) *B-47 (1954–1956) *KC-135 (1957–1992) *B-52B (1955–1965) *B-52D (1956–1974) *B-52E (1957–1970) *B-52F (1958–1971) *B-52G (1966–1994) *B-52H (1974–1993) *E-8 Joint STARS (1996–2002) Operations Strategic Air Command On 28 July 1947, the 93d Bombardment Wing, (Very Heavy) was established and maintained combat readiness for global strategic bombardment. In 1948, the entire wing deployed to Okinawa, making it the first SAC bomb wing to deploy to the Far East in full strength. The B-36 Peacemaker entered SAC's inventory in 1948 but was not assigned to the 93d. The huge plane dwarfed the earlier B-29 (and also B-50) bombers. As only the B-36 groups were "Heavy", the 93d, was redesignated the 93d Bombardment Wing (Medium) In 1949, the wing received its first B-50 Superfortress aircraft, an improved version of the B-29. It struck up operations overseas with the deployment of its tactical force to RAF Mildenhall, England (July 1950 – January 1951) in response to communist aggression on the Korean peninsula. Meanwhile, the 93d Air Refueling Squadron was activated on 1 March 1949, equipped with the KB-29P (a B-29 bomber modified with a refueling boom). The 93d continued to move forward throughout the 1950s, replacing the propeller-driven B-50s with new B-47E Stratojet swept-wing medium bombers in 1954, capable of flying at high subsonic speeds and primarily designed for penetrating the airspace of the Soviet Union. Flew numerous training missions and participated in various SAC exercises and deployments with the Stratojet until 29 June 1955, when the wing received SAC’s first Boeing B-52B Stratofortress in June 1955 and the Boeing KC-135A Stratotanker in January 1957. making it the first SAC bomb wing to receive the new aircraft. It became SAC’s primary B-52 aircrew training organization in 1956. The wing was redesignated the 93d Bombardment Wing (Heavy) on 1 February 1955. The 93d retained some of its B-47s until 1956 for crew training purposes. It was one of the few wings to have operated both jet bombers simultaneously. In 1956, the wings three bombardment squadrons – 328th, 329th and 330th began receiving the new B-52D. The following year, they began receiving the B-52E model, while some B-52Bs remained with the 93 BW until well into the 1960s. On 24 and 25 November 1956, in a spectacular operation known as Quick Kick, four B-52Bs of the 93 BW joined four B-52Cs of the 42 BW for a nonstop flight around the perimeter of North America. Four in-flight refuelings by KC-97 tankers were required for the journey. Three 93d B-52Bs flew the first non-stop jet (B-52s) around-the-world flight in January 1957. They flew via Newfoundland, Casablanca, Dhahran, Ceylon, the Malay Peninsula, Manila and Guam. Upon landing at March AFB, California, General Curtis LeMay, SAC Commander-in-Chief greeted the crews and presented them with the Distinguished Flying Cross. As SAC’s alert commitment grew during the late 1950s and early 1960s, the 93d provided a strong and capable force for deterrence. Cold War tensions reached new heights during this time period with events such as the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. Throughout the height of the Vietnam War (1968–1974) the wing operated a special B-52 aircrew replacement training unit to support SAC’s B-52 operations in Southeast Asia . The 93d recorded another first on 10 June 1982 when the first all female KC-135 crew, “Fair Force One,” flew a five-hour training sortie. Finally in August 1990 the 93d found itself back at war. At home its support units operated an aerial port of embarkation for personnel and equipment deploying to Southwest Asia (SWA). Overseas its KC-135s refueled planes and ferried personnel and equipment to the region, while its B-52s bombed the Iraqi Republican Guard and targeted Iraqi infrastructure throughout January and February 1991. Modern era The Air Force underwent major restructuring after the Cold War ended. On 1 September 1991, the 93d lost its air refueling commitment, (924th ARS), and its KC-135 aircrew training missions (329th CCTS). It also implemented the objective wing organization and was redesignated as the 93d Wing. On 1 June 1992 the 93d was relieved from assignment to SAC and was reassigned to the newly formed Air Combat Command (ACC). It was then redesignated as the 93d Bomb Wing. Shortly afterwards nationwide base closures (BRAC) targeted Castle AFB. The 322d Bomb Squadron was inactivated 3 May 1994, and the wing was placed on non-operational status. However, the 93d continued to supervise the closure of Castle AFB. It was inactivated on 30 September 1995 with the closure of the base. This was not the end of the 93d however. Just four months later it was redesignated as the 93d Air Control Wing (93 ACW) and was reactivated at Robins AFB, Georgia on 29 January 1996. It was to be equipped with the E-8C Joint Surveillance Target Attack Radar System (Joint STARS) and it accepted its first production aircraft on 11 June 1996. From late October through December 1996, the wing deployed to Rhein-Main AB, Germany for operations JOINT ENDEAVOR and JOINT GUARD in Bosnia and Herzegovina. It provided “top cover” for United Nations (UN) peacekeeping forces and monitored the warring factions for violations of UN resolutions. Marking an historic event for the wing, Air Combat Command declared the 93d ACW "Initial Operational Capable" on 18 December 1997. As tensions mounted between Iraq and the UN in 1998, the 93d deployed an element to SWA to monitor Iraqi military movements. In February 1999 it deployed an aircraft to Europe to support NATO's monitoring of tensions between Serbia and Kosovo. The new wing saw its first combat during operations in Kosovo, playing a major role in the destruction of enemy targets and compiling over 1,000 combat hours. In November 2001 through April 2002 the wing deployed in response to the 11 September terrorist attacks against the United States in support of Operation ENDURING FREEDOM. The 93 ACW inactivated at Robins AFB on 30 September 2002. Its mission and resources became a part of Air Force history on that day as the Georgia Air National Guard’s 116th Bomb Wing (now redesignated the 116th Air Control Wing (116th ACW)) assumed command responsibility for the Joint STARS mission and the first ever “blended wing,” combining active-duty and Air National Guard personnel, aircraft, and facilities under one commander under the newly activated 116th ACW. 93d Air Ground Operations Wing The 93d Air Ground Operations Wing (93 AGOW) is a non-flying active support wing activated on 25 January 2008. The 93d's mission is to manage and providing combat-ready tactical air control party personnel, battlefield weather, and force protection assets for joint forces commanders. The wing is based at Moody AFB, Georgia. See also * List of B-50 units of the United States Air Force * List of B-47 units of the United States Air Force * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force * David Wade, deputy commander of the 93rd from 1950 to 1951 References * Endicott, Judy G. (1999) Active Air Force wings as of 1 October 1995; USAF active flying, space, and missile squadrons as of 1 October 1995. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. CD-ROM. * Fletcher, Harry R. (1989) Air Force Bases Volume II, Active Air Force Bases outside the United States of America on 17 September 1982. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-53-6 * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Mueller, Robert (1989). Volume 1: Active Air Force Bases Within the United States of America on 17 September 1982. USAF Reference Series, Office of Air Force History, United States Air Force, Washington, D.C. ISBN 0-912799-53-6, ISBN 0-16-002261-4 * Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. *Factsheet: 93 Air Ground Operations Wing (Air Force Historical Research Agency) *Air Force Historical Research Agency External links * Air Force Historical Research Agency Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Strategic Air Command units 0093 Category:Military units and formations in Georgia (U.S. state)